(D)Arc Star
by lazy af lul
Summary: What is the power of a maiden to one that shatters worlds?
1. chapter 1

You could call Jaune Arc many things: a partner, a leader, a friend a fool. He'd made many a mistake in his life, but he couldn't make this one now.

So why was he across Vale, no where near the tower? _Oum damnit, Pyrrha._

In a rushed panic, he called someone on his scroll, "Weiss!"

A voice could he heard from the small device, _"Where are you?"_

"Weiss! Please, you have to stop her!"

 _"What?"_

"Pyrrha! She's going after that woman... a-at the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance!"

 _"Jaune, what are you talking about? Where are you?"_

"Don't worry about me! Please... You have to save her..."

 _"We will, are you okay?" In_ his frustration, Jaune threw his scroll onto the pavement, unable to answer Weiss' question. _I don't even know if I am myself._

Clenching his fist, Jaune knew what he needed to do. _Screw it, screw it all._ He'd lost so much. He couldn't lose more. _Thresh, I lnow we've had our differences but I need your help. I need it now._

No response.

 _Damnit, Thresh! Wake up!_

Still no response.

 _THRESH!_

A creaking noise could be heard, and soon he could hear cracks. Finally, a response!

 ** _Hmm..._** He could now hear the otherwordly voice of his long-time companion, Thresh. **_What seems to be the matter, Jaune?_** He'd been the host of this horror for Oum knows how long. Every memory... every moment in his life, he'd been there.

So maybe... maybe he'd help.

 _Thresh, I'm gonna need some of your power. I-I'll let you take over. Just please, help me..._

 ** _Hmm..._** He could hear him hum. **_Very well, Jaune. I've grown rather fond of you, after all._**

Jaune let go of control, and was now in the metaphorical passenger seat as Thresh took the wheel. His eyes turned from blue to a dsrk void, no light reflected off of them. He coud still feel. He could still see. His body was still his. He just didn't have control.

Focusing, he put his palms together. Small pitch black wisps of energy seeped out between his fingers, seeming to absorb all light, yet also somehow giving off an incredibly eerie purple glow.

Pulling his hands apart, he smiled, for between the two hands was a levitating sphere that reflected no light, once more giving off an eerie purple glow. He moved his hands further apart, the sphere now hovering over his left palm.

Concentrating his aura and the dark energy in his right palm, he punched open the locker door clean off its hinges. Focusing, he made a odd purple sickle-like hook out of a mixture of both aura and the mysterious energy. Chains made of aura and the energy materialized - coming to a stop in him as if directly connecting to his soul. **_Ah, the wonders of the soul._**

Jumping out of the locker, a swirl of blue and purple manifested before him, soon engulfing him and bringing him to his destination, the base of the tower.

 **Just something I did while I was bored. Am on a vacation at the moment, and these waits are killing me, metaphorically speaking. So, to pass the time, I'm gonna write terribly written fanfiction with equally horrendous update times (if any.)**

 **EDIT: Did some edits here. Added some new stuff.**


	2. chapter 2

Ruby and Weiss stood near the base of the tower, Jaune's words still running through their minds, _what did he mean?_

All of a sudden, a swirling portal of blue and purple appeared from thin air, a human figure soon dropping out from it.

Looking in the direction of the being, the two felt an intense feeling of dread.

Weiss squinted, was that- "Jaune!" yelled Ruby. Guess it was him then, but what

As Jaune turned around, Weiss and Ruby could feel the dread more intensely, with a small pressure accompanied by a slight chill upon them. His eyes, if they could even _be_ _called_ eyes were just two voids, complete utter darkness.

"J-Jaune?" she could barely speak _what happened to him?_

The corners of his lips turned upwards, and without opening his mouth, a voice could be heard.

 ** _"Ah, Miss Schnee and Miss Rose. Unfortunately, I've not much time to explain. Jaune has requested me to deal with the woman atop this tower."_**

Looking up, Jaune threw his hook onto the edge of the top of the tower, high above. Taking a look to the two before retracting himself to the hook, he gave a predatory grin, **_"and deal with it I shall."_**

 ** _-how does one make these in the fanfiction app? linebreak-_**

Cinder was elated. She was now a maiden, a _complete_ maiden, and she was now going to kill Ozpin's precious _champion._

Pyrrha was laid down on the hard floor, hopes drained and aura shattered. _Jaune..._

 _I'm sorry._

But before Cinder could finish the job, an odd, purple hook hooked onto the edge, and both females could hear an odd, maniacal laugh and rattling chains slowly getting louder.

Soon enough, a blonde teenager ascended and found himself on top of the tower, looking at the two, they both had similar surprised reactions.

 _"What?!/Jaune?!_ Cinder and Pyrrha exclaimed respectively.

 ** _"Jaune isn't in control right now,"_** he said smiling, not opening his mouthThe two females now noticed his eyes, or lack thereof. Turning to Pyrrha, he said, **_"He told me to help you, and as I've grown rather fond of my host,"_** brandishing his hook, he gave a grin, showing his now sharpened shark-like teeth, **_"I intend to do that."_**

With her initial shock washing off, Cinder gave a smug smirk, sending a wave of scorching fire at him, engulfing him and the direct area around him in murderous flames.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled, "n-no..."

Looking back to Pyrrha, she gave a small laugh, "it seems your partner was quite the pushover."

Readying her bow, she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

 ** _"Have you ever wondered who, or what, shattered the moon?"_**

Cinder turned to what she thought would have been a pile of ashes and melted metal, "Impossible! You... you were the weakest of them all! How-"

She was interrupted once again, **_"I should know..."_**

He slowly walked to her, chains dragging across the ground, **_"I'm the one who shattered it, after all."_**

And as Cinder stared into those to abyssal spheres, for the first time in many years Cinder felt something.

For the first time in her life, as she heard the rattling of those chains, and she swore she could hear the screams of countless people from that orb he held, she truly felt fear, and the ever confident Cinder Fall was, for once, _afraid._

 **/Yeah, it sucks, but whateves, give tips and advice though, I need it for my grades in school! and maybe for the better progression of this and future fics./**


	3. chapter 3

This chapter contains swearing.

Panicking, Cinder sent a torrent of flames towards the otherworldly figure, followed by a barrage of glass arrows.

Thresh held out the sphere, swallowing the wave of fire. With a swipe of his scythe, he shattered the arrows, the shards also being swallowed by the sphere. He aimed at Cinder, throwing his scythe forwards. The scythe flew forwards, the chains following behind it.

Attempting to stop it, she slashed at it with her glass blades, but to her surprise they only bounced off, the scythe and the chains continuing forwards until they wrapped around her form.

Thresh tugged the chains, slowly bringing the bonded maiden towards him. Once she was close, the chains detached, and the scythe was in Thresh's hands once more, using it to strike Cinder, taking a large part of her aura.

Cinder attempted to hit Thresh with her blades again, this time while setting them ablaze. Thresh blocked the attack and pushed her back a few metres, all the while shattering her blades.

Focusing on her powers, Cinder summoned a circle underneath Thresh which soon blew up, completely engulfing him in the explosion and covering him in smoke. The smoke soon disappeared, being sucked in by the dark orb hovering slightly above Thresh's palm.

"W-what are you!?" Cinder said with clear fear and frustration in her voice, nothing could be that powerful, surely!

Thresh didn't answer, but he merely smiled and projected an image of his true form into the mind of Cinder. Cinder's pupils dilated, and her hands gripped her head, "N-no! There's no way-"

She was interrupted by a slam from Thresh, his hook embedding itself into the floor below her, creating many visible cracks, narrowly missing her.

Getting her bearings, she created another pair of swords and charged at Thresh, setting them on fire along the way. She relentlessly assaulted Thresh, tearing through chunks of his aura reserves.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled, he forgot she was here. What would have happened if-

 _Slash_!

He was brought out of his thoughts as Cinder continued her assault.

"How-"

 _Slash_!

"-thick-"

 _Slash_!

"-is-"

 _Slash_!

"your aura!" she ended with a powerful slash. Thresh felt a larger dent in his aura reserves. He'd spent a lot of aura empowering those his attacks, and taking damage from all of Cinder's. Jaune himself had a metric fuckton of aura, but it wouldn't last.

Stepping back, he summoned two constructs of dark energy, creating a thin wall between the two. Cinder, unable to stop in time, made contact with the wall, dispersing it, yet taking damage and slowing her immensely.

Cinder's eye twitched, "What!?"

Capitalizing on his opponent's lack of maneuverability, he charged aura and dark energy into his scythe and hit her, the force sending her flying into one of the large gears on the side, lowering her aura considerably.

Getting up, Cinder levitated into the air, a small flame burning under her. Looking to Thresh, she put her hands together and shot a beam of fire towards him. Thresh put his scythe in front of him, defending himself from the beam. Cinder continued firing, until the beam slowly got smaller and weaker, eventually dispersing.

Continuing her assault, she shot forwards, hacking and slashing Thresh. After a good minute of attacking, he backed off, just in time as his aura shattered.

 _Thresh!_ _ **Yes, Jaune?**_ _A-aura!_ _ **Yes, unfortunately, ours has-**_ _Not that! Aura - it's said to be the manifestation of our souls!_

And with that, Jaune gave Thresh a very good idea.

 _Well I guess that's all for this chapter. Sorry, just really tired as I'm writing this. And yeah, I'm terrible at fight scenes._


	4. 4

/Sorry for the late update, I've just been a lazy ass. My exams are coming real soon, but I've been procrastinating on everything for a while (a lot of which involved playing games, MHW is great.) This chapter is really short, sorry./

"I've killed countless people. What makes you any different?" Thresh said as dark wisps of energy started to trickle out of the sphere levitating above his palm. "I've destroyed civilizations, planets, solar systems," the wisps started to condense and seep into what seemed to be Thresh's aura. Dark pieces of armor began to materialize upon his body. "This," he lifted his palm, the sphere following, "collects all the souls of those I've slain," Thresh smirked, "I'm sure you know what that means."

Frustrated, Cinder yelled, "Y-you're bluffing!" She couldn't believe it, there was no way. It was inconceivable.

Tossing his hook, it quickly met its mark and wrapped itself around the maiden, binding her. Thresh tugged on the chains a couple of times before pulling himself towards her. Nearing his target, he swung his sickle in an arc before creating walls of cosmic energy. Pulling his hook and chains back, he swung them forward, knocking her into the walls and causing severe damage to her aura.

Attempting to fight back, Cinder conjured multiple circles of blazing flames around Thresh. Without stopping, she also fired a constant stream of fire and shot multiple explosive fireballs towards him.

Thresh, still engulfed in the flames, threw down his sphere and created a shield around him, reducing the drain on his aura caused by the scorching heat. Twirling his hook around, he let it gain momentum before using it to slam the maiden, surprising her and causing her to end her onslaught of fire.

"We're both monsters, Cinder." Thresh said as he approached the weakened maiden, "We killed for our powers, we're the villains," he brandished his hook, "but there's one thing different between you and I, and that's that I'm much, much, stronger than you could possibly imagine, after all…"

 _"What is the power of a maiden to one that shatters worlds?"_

Thresh was now but a few steps away from her. Cinder looked up, pure, unbridled hatred and fear visible within her eyes, "w-what are you?"

Thresh cackled before stomping on her chest, shattering what little aura she had remaining and gave a wide, predatory smile, "your doom."

Thresh raised his iconic hook, ready to swing downwards and-

"Wait!"

/now who could that be? Hmm… The next update will most likely take ages to come out, but if you want to continue this story yourself or build upon the idea, be my guest! I'd appreciate being credited, but do as you please./


End file.
